Marriages are made in Heaven
by rallybabe89
Summary: "Hey mom, how come you didn't marry Sasuke-san?" Naruto spit up his food and looked at his blue-haired wife in shock. Naruto and Hinata get a chance to defend their relationship


Title: "The one where it could have been Sasuke"

Date: September 2015

Pairing: NaruHina, implied/suggested Sasu-Hina, implied SaradaBoruto

Rating: M

"Hey mom, how come you didn't marry Sasuke-sensei?"

Water spout from the 33 year old blonde Hokage that sat across from the questioner.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's your mother! My wife! What's wrong with you? Why would you even ask that?" Naruto stood up abruptly and leaned over the table to where his son was sitting. He couldn't believe that his own child, his flesh and blood, would dare say something like that.

The raven haired Hyuuga leader had no idea how to respond. On one end, her husband was spewing his dinner and drink everywhere while her son, obviously looking to cause mischief, was slouching in his chair with his arms crossed. Her youngest, Himawari, looked at her brother shaking her head in agreement.

"Actually, okaasan, I think I want to know also. Sasuke-sensei is hot! He's definitely handsome and the two of you would look great together." Himawari said in between bites.

Naruto looked incredulously between both of his children and then back at his wife. "Hinata-chan, what is going on? Why are they even saying things like this?!"

Hinata had no idea what bought this on. One minute they were all sitting quietly and having dinner and the next moment they were all arguing about why she wasn't married to Sasuke-kun.

"ano, Sasuke-kun is your father's best friend. How did you even get this idea?" Hinata had to step in.

She put a hand up and beckoned her husband to take his seat. She had changed so much since their marriage, gaining her husband's trust, love and his respect as not only a shinobi but as his wife as well. Once he was seated, she leaned into him and slipped her hand into his and squeezed. She knew that anything related to Sasuke would be a sore subject. They had, after all, been rivals since the academy.

He could feel his anger subside just a bit. She was his and he knew that. That teme would never get his beautiful, wonderful, loving wife no matter how hard anyone tried.

"Well it just seems that you two would have been perfect for each other. He has an eye blood line, mom has an eye bloodline. He's got dark hair and fair skin, mom's got the same. Mom is soft and delicate, Sasuke-sensei is strong and fearsome. He would be perfect for mom. I'm sure if mom married him, he'd definitely be in the village more often. Plus it seems like he really likes mom," Boruto smirked as he said this. He knew his father loved his mother but she had been so lonely since he became Hokage. He wanted his father to suffer a bit for choosing the village over his family.

He hated seeing her so sad. He was used to seeing her smile and radiating happiness. Before his father became Hokage, his mother was the brightest person he had known. Everyone had said that his father was a guiding light for the village but he knew his mother was even happier when she was around her husband. His father was happier when he was around her as well. The two of them together were the most awe-inspiring couple in Konoha. Even in their friendly spars, they had charisma and spark. It was as if they were best suited for each other and the entire world, all of creation, had bonded together to make sure they had become one.

He missed the time before the Hokage was in their lives. He missed the family dinners, the nights curled up in front of the tv, the weekends where they would go to town and hang out. He missed having his father tuck him and his sister in at night. He missed how his mother would eep when his father kissed her as soon as he got home from a mission.

He just missed having a normal family life and if he needed to bother his father until he realized it then he would.

Boruto and Himawari had heard their parents' love story many times and both of them wished that they could get even a portion of the love their parents' shared. The love story of Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzamaki was one of the most told stories in the village and was used as an example by all.

"Boruto, darling, I love your father more than you can understand. It's not as easy as being the most handsome, or being suitable. When your heart pulls you towards someone, you can't deny it. It's the most basic of things. Your father is the only person my heart pulls me towards. It's always only been him", Hinata said confidently while giving her husband a peck on his cheek.

She could feel his body tense besides her. He was possessive over her. She knew that. Ever since Naruto had found out about his feelings towards her, and the feelings behind the words she said to him during the war, he wouldn't let anyone between them. He was never good at controlling his emotions, even now as the Hokage, there had been moments when Shikamaru had to call Hinata to try and get Naruto to calm down.

Even after they had rescued Hanabi, and defeated Toneri, her father had begun to arrange a marriage for as soon as she had come back. Naruto wouldn't stand for it. He had stood up for her and asked for her to move in with him. Her father was shocked to say was the least.

Hinata had moved in with Naruto and the rest was history.

Hinata's worrisome thoughts about her husband had been broken when her youngest spoke.

"Actually, mom has a point. If she and Sasuke-san had gotten married then you and Sarada would be siblings and then you wouldn't be able to make kissy-kissy with her after training with Sasuke-san," commented Himawari. Himawari was like her mother when it came to sensing her loved ones pain. She was strong, sometimes stronger than even Hinata knew how to handle.

Boruto started tossing his vegetables at his sister and proceeded to punch her. Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples. This was starting to become such a bad family dinner. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to and now it was just time to send her kids off to bed. She had put so much effort into making the dinner peaceful and resemble some part of their lives that had been left behind when Naruto became Hokage.

The one thing she knew she could count on was that her son was exactly like his father. Boruto was mischievous and craved attention from his parents. He wanted his father to present in their lives and give them the attention they received before he became Hokage. Hinata knew that this was one thing that hurt Naruto on a daily basis. Her blonde husband had enjoyed his time with their family.

Aside from becoming Hokage, having a family was one of the most important things to Naruto. Having grown up without a mother or father, Naruto wanted his children to have both of their parents present in their lives. That was why he tried his hardest to be at family events, even if it meant sending a Kage busshin. His busshin were nothing like regular clones in that they had his memories, his emotions, and even his personality. Sure, he knew his family could tell the difference but he also knew that he had to take care of the village.

The memories of the busshin would always make him realize how much he wanted to be there celebrating Himawari's birthday or witnessing Boruto's antics at the academy. Every time he had to send his busshin somewhere instead of attending it himself, he felt like a failure. Each night that he came home and couldn't tuck his children in made him feel like a failure.

Hinata knew firsthand how much it pained her husband. After all, he would come home after a long day at the Hokage Tower and rest his head in her lap and sigh before telling her how much he wished he could just stay with them instead of seeing their children for mere hours a week.

She would turn around and tell him that it's better to be in the village then on long term missions where she would worry about him.

Her husband's anger turned into a slight depression and she could tell that he felt rejected again like the countless times he had when he was a child. This time though, the rejection came from his own offspring.

Naruto stood from the table, headed to the kitchen and silently washed his utensils. He knew that his family would suffer a bit when he became Hokage but he thought they would get through it.

Apparently, they thought being Hokage was more important to him than being their father. That simply wasn't true but he knew that he had to protect the village just as much as his family. And now his own son was telling him and his wife that maybe it would have been better if Sasuke had been their father.

The mere thought had angered him. He knew that Hinata and Sasuke had become friends since they had started going out. After all, he wanted everyone to know that Hinata was his and that included the man he considered a brother.

But now after what his son and daughter both thought, he didn't want Sasuke to be around his wife. What if Hinata decided that they were right- that Naruto didn't belong in their lives anymore, that Sasuke would be a better father, a better husband, and a better lover.

Hinata gasped as she heard the commotion from the kitchen. Her husband had broken his dishes and was standing over the sink. He really had no self-control when it came to her. She sent her children off to bed and took their plates to the kitchen. She'd deal with Boruto and Himawari in the morning, right now, she needed to deal with her husband.

The raven haired clan leader walked up to her husband, setting the dishes down besides the sink and leaned over to give him a hug from behind. She could feel Kurama's chakra oozing out from him and knew that he would need to calm down before he let his emotions get the best of him. It had been years since he last let Kurama take full control and it had been years since either of them had lost their tempers to hatred.

The last time was the battle with Pein where she had nearly died. That was the last time when Naruto had relinquished control to his dark side.

Hinata tightened her grip around her blonde husband's torso. Settling her head in between his shoulder blades, she lightly kissed his spine and inhaled his scent. Something about him always calmed her down. She continued trailing light kisses on his back and caressed his chest. His shoulders relieved some of the tension they had been carrying and he took a deep breath, turned around and held his wife in his arms.

He had grown physically since the Fourth war had ended. Taller, stronger, more muscular. His rested his head on Hinata's dark one.

"I can't believe him. I honestly can't believe how he could ever say something so cruel to his parents," Naruto whispered.

He glanced up towards the ceiling and then towards the counter where he noticed a black shirt with a red Uchiha fan. He let his wife go, causing Hinata to furrow her brows and look on as he moved towards the shirt to inspect it.

"Why is this here? This reeks of Sasuke"

Hinata knew that this wasn't a logical response from her husband. He was angry and every little thing would set him off. "Sasuke-kun was over after the kids trained with him. Sarada and Sakura-chan had come over and Sasuke-kun must have left that here. We can return it tomorrow morning," she replied with caution.

In an instant, the couple were in their bedroom and Hinata could have sworn that never in her life did she see such a look in Naruto's eyes. His azure eyes had darkened and the look that was present in them made her feel as if every inch of her skin was burning under it. She was scared but mostly she was excited. She knew he'd never hurt her but the feral need in his eyes turned her on.

"Teme is no longer allowed in our house. I don't care if it's for training or any other purpose. This is my house, this is my family, those are my children and _you,_ you are _my wife"_ Naruto relayed to her through gritted teeth.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her roughly. His hands held her close while his lips were placed on her with intense pressure.

He wasn't hurting her but she knew that he was hurting inside. He'd always been considered second best to Sasuke.

Hinata raised her hands and pulled him closer. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly to let him in. Her left hand drifted to his lower back where she grabbed his ass. His backside was always the most adorable part of his body and she knew that it was also the part of his body that embarrassed him the most. She could feel her husband smirk against her lips before he used his one good hand to lift her ass up and cause her to wrap her legs around him.

The other hand grabbed a hold of her dress and ripped it open to reveal her chest. The perverted part of his mind would always relish in the fact that his wife was graciously plentiful in the bosom. Countless thoughts ran through his mind before he nuzzled his wife's chest with his face. Hinata arched her neck and pushed her chest out more towards her husband. Her childhood fears over her chest had gone away and now she looked forward to the pleasure her husband would provide for her. His nose was cold against the heat of her chest. It sent chills down her spin and her desire for his touch grew.

His hand roughly squeezed her breast while he rolled her nipple around his teeth. Child bearing hadn't affected the perkiness of her chest. He engulfed her nipple in his mouth and tethered between pulling, sucking and nipping at her nipple before letting go with a pop and switching over to the other one breast. Her breasts sported a flush that had transferred itself from her cheeks down to her chest. Naruto kissed his way up to her neck and bit down causing Hinata to yelp with a mixture of arousal and pain. Naruto set his wife down on the ground for just a bit.

Hinata quickly took this as an opportunity to take off her husband's shirt to expose his muscular torso and arms. She trailed kisses from his neck to his chest before being thrown on the bed. Putting on knee on the low bed, Naruto leaned over his wife and resumed his assault on her red, marked neck.

"No, tonight you are mine" he hissed in between his kisses.

She arched and pulled his head to her. She looked him straight in the eye, lavender meeting blue, and told him, "Naruto-kun, I've always been yours. Only yours."

With renewed vigor, Naruto slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth, while using his hands to pull off her underwear. He teased her by tracing her open with his index finger. She was oozing out of her entrance, a clear sign that she'd been waiting for this moment all day. He gauged her desire when he inserted his finger inside of her and she mewled under him.

"Naruto-kun, more" she demanded against him. It had been nearly a month since they had been like this.

Naruto left his spot on her lips and kissed down to the mark that showed him her dedication to him- the mark from her battel with Pein. He exhaled and it felt like the tension he'd been holding disappeared. He delicately kissed the mark while thrusting his finger inside her. He continued making his way down her body, over her hips and without warning began sucking on her swollen clit. He inserted another finger and his wife began to make the most magnificent sounds.

"Naruto-kun, faster. Please I need this, I need you," the usually shy woman was very demanding in the bedroom after being neglected for the past few weeks. Naruto obliged and began rubbing her clit with his fingers while he tongued her entrance. A few more licks and well pressured rubs, his wife cried out, letting her orgasm take over.

The blond man grinned while giving his wife another suckling for good measure before heading up to give her a hot kiss. His own erection rubbed against his pants and he desperately slipped them off. Coming off of her high, Hinata reached over and helped her husband strip off his pants and boxers to release his hardness. She wrapped her delicate fingers around him and pumped him until he was fully erect. She missed the feeling of him inside of her. She had gone 3 weeks without his touch, without his sex filling her and she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Naruto-kun. Now!" She commanded her husband while pushing him onto the bed. Her legs were on either side of him and she pulled his head up towards her and kissed him passionately.

Naruto encircled his arms around his wife, grabbing her ass and pulling her core closer to his erection. Hinata gasped into her husband's mouth and arched her hips closer to his and her chest into his. Her wetness was driving Naruto crazy as he could feel it dripping on his erection. He hissed as he broke the kiss and headed straight for her neck.

Hinata was more than ready. She lifted her hips up as her husband continued to treat her chest with his affections. She guided his erection to her entrance and slowly filled herself.

It was at this moment that the entire world seemed to stop moving. It was only the two of them and they would savor the moment until the next time they could be together.

Feeling her need for him grow stronger, Hinata shifted her hips back and forth trying to erase even the minutest of spaces between them.

Every thrust bought about a deeper sense of completion. Every breath was followed by another kiss. The seconds felt like hours and the minutes felt like days. The two lovers continued until they were spent, reaching their orgasms one after the other.

The blond Hokage pulled his wife close and nestled his nose into her neck. Her breathing calmed down and she was now relishing in his warmth. Her favorite moments were these. Waking or going to bed together, where no one could see them, hiding in each other's arms, breathing each other in and knowing that whatever the day bought upon them, they would be together through it all.

Sleep overcame them and thoughts of the day's conversation floated away.

Hinata stood leaning against the kitchen counter sipping her morning tea. She was never really a coffee person, choosing instead the comfort of a cup of tea to guide her into a busy morning.

Her children were running around, playing chase with Sarada and Shikdai. Shikamaru was helping Naruto go over some plans in the study while Sakura and Temari were chatting about in the kitchen. Sasuke had apparently been out training again and wasn't with them, which was fine with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should keep Sasuke-san away from Naruto for a few days," Hinata didn't want to let everyone know about the conversation they had last night with the kids but she also knew that the village couldn't handle another all-out battle between Sasuke and Naruto. The both of them were utterly passionate about honor and neither of them could control their temper when it came to the ones they loved.

"Nani? Any reason why? I mean the two of them are best friends. Although, I did find it odd that Naruto would assign Sasuke another long term mission right after he just came back from one. Sasuke-kun had also refused to come here this morning, saying that I shouldn't come here so often either," Sakura remarked. She remembered their conversation this morning and her face contorted into a worried expression.

"Well it seems that the kids have an over active imagination. Last night at dinner, Bolt and Himawari decided to ask me why I didn't marry Sasuke-san over Naruto-kun," replied the Byakuygan user.

"That's kind of funny. Sarada-chan asked me this morning why I didn't marry Naruto. Sasuke almost marched over here to beat up Naruto but I convinced him to just go training," Sakura laughed.

Her laughter was cut off but a rumbling that shook the whole house.

"It seems like that's coming from the training grounds," remarked Temari who had been holding back her laughter as her friends exchanged stories.

Hinata thought she heard the door open before it slammed. Something told her that this wasn't going to be an easy going day.

"Teme! Oh you are totally gonna get your ass kicked today," Naruto screamed before discarding his Hokage robes and running out the door.

Watching the scene unfold were the innocent bystanders who had started the whole conundrum.

Boruto and Sarada both exchanged a look and exclaimed at the same time "Wow! Your dad is so cool!"


End file.
